Demon Dance
by artmusicjoy
Summary: School dance! Slight A/U where everyone sees the demons and everyone is just having a good time as though they were all friends at school. I tried to use as many characters as have been revealed so far.


**This is a collab with my friend Menna. Slight A/U, where everyone can see the demons.**

As you enter the school, you see posters covering the halls. Posters saying things like, 'Make a Pact to come to the dance' with arrows that point you towards the gym. Not that you need it, the music is so loud you could probably find it by ear alone. As you enter you hear, "For the glory of Titan, I say we dance!" Gil announces as he turned on the music. Everyone was crammed in the gym. But, that only makes sense, it was the Pact-Makers Dance, everyone could go.

As you step inside, you see a pattern of lights cover your skin, the same pattern as the glow from when pacts are made. You look up to find the source of these lights, but stop as you see Nevy floating above, making bubbles that reflect the lights even more. You also see the fairies from Maggie's subconscious having their own dance above, adding a small green glow.

Everyone seems to be having fun, even Ava, who is dancing with Gil (as friends, stop fangirling). They seem to be enjoying themselves. Until they see Wrathia twerking and dancing seductively with Pedri. "Wrathia!" Gil says, "What in Titan's great name are you doing? He would be most offended by such pagan dancing."

Wrathia straightens up, turns around, flips Gil the bird saying "Screw Titan!" and walks back to Pedri. You spot the punch bowl and walk over to get a drink. As you walk, you pass Crow and Raven, who are dancing in perfect synchronization. _Weird, but expected_. As you near the punch bowl, you see Maggie with Tuls. She pulls a flask out of her shirt (that is showing a bit too cleavage) and pour the contents into a plastic cup. She downs it in the remaining seconds it take you to get to the punch bowl.

"Maggie, don't drink so much!"

"Why? I'm having fun, unlike some people."

"But, you're my ride home. You shouldn't be drunk."

"You're not the boss of me. Oh hey. You didn't see that, right?"

"See what?" you say sarcastically.

"Good, and you better not tell anyone." she threatens.

"I won't."

"Have you seen Gil anywhere?"

"Yeah, over there."

"Oh Gil," Maggie calls in a sing-song voice, downing another flask as she makes her way over.

"Maggie!" Tuls yells. He groans, "She never listens to me."

"She never listens to anybody," you say.

You sit both back against the wall, wanting to finish your drink when you see the door to the men's room. Odin walks out, purple smoke trailing behind him. "You havin' fun in there?" you nod towards the door.

"Oh, y-yeah."

"Why don't you dance or something?"

"I d-don't da-dance."

"Alright, but you're missing out."

"Sh-shouldn't you be da-dancing then?"

"Hey, I at least tried."

"Wha-whatever." You stick your tongue out and go to see what Maggie's doing, knowing whatever it is will be interesting, _Or she could be passed out,_ you think to yourself. You see Crow and Raven, still dancing in sync, _Still weird_, before you spot Maggie.

"Maggie, are you intoxicated?" Gil asks.

"Damn right," Maggie responds drunkenly.

"Oh, I'll never each paradise for hosting such a party."

"You're already there, man," Maggie said practically (well literally) throwing herself all over Gil.

"Maggie! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm alright, I'm-" she passed out right there. _Called it_.

"Oh no! Give her some space."

With that, you and Ava leave. "This is some party!" you say over the music.

"I know! I'm actually having fun!" she says with a smile. Everyone else hovers near where Maggie passed out.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"Maggie passed out."

"Not again," Tuls disappears into the crowd.

"Should've fi-figured," Odin leans back against the wall, sipping his punch.

You see a blue light appear next to him, "Hi Nev!" you say with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Nevy," Odin says.

"H-hi, guys. Some party huh?"

"Yeah! If someone would just enjoy themselves," you nod towards Odin.

"You're not having fun?" she asked.

"I'm n-not the party t-type."

"Oh," she says sadly. You look around, seeing that nobody is watching the DJ board. Idea! "Why don't you guys dance? It's a party."

"I a-already told you. I d-don't dance."

"What about you, Nevy?"

"I don't know," she said shyly. "I would like to dance, but..." she trailed off.

"Th-then dance."

"I just-" she was interrupted by the speakers (and well...you).

"Alright everyone, time for the couple's dance. Everyone on the dance floor. And I mean _everyone_!" you look at the pair standing by the wall. Odin shoots you a death glare, "Come on! Don't be shy!"

You see him turn to Nevy and say "Wo-would you like t-to dance?" Nevey blushed a bit and nodded. As they come onto the dance floor you mutter "That's better," and play a nice _long_ slow song. _I ship it,_ you think.

You spend the rest of the night as most would at a dance, dancing and maybe you had a puff of that purple flower stuff, but nobody has to know...


End file.
